New Girl In Town
by DeereRider
Summary: Boss Hogg's new scheme to land the boys in jail comes with a set of million dollar legs and a lead foot. First fic! Please R&R! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody! So this is my first ever DOH ff. So please, if you have any tips, comments, criticism, feel free to leave me a review! Even if you don't have any of the above leave a review. Feed the muse!_

_Now on with the show!_

Boss Hogg paced nervously around his office smoking a big cigar. He had sent his lug nut of a Sheriff, Rosco P. Coltrane, to meet the afternoon bus and pick up his new secret weapon to scam the Dukes nearly a half an hour ago. Boss had figured that even Rosco was smart enough to find his way to the bus stop and back without getting lost, but now he was having his doubts. Marching to his office window that overlooked Hazzard Square, he split the blinds with his fat little fingers and peered out, scanning the town for a black cowboy hat and a shiny badge.

"Good news! Good news!" Rosco squeaked from Boss' office door, waltzing in like he owned the county, not just a puppet. Seeing the scowl on Boss's face, Rosco resorted back to his usual scurry as he came to stand by the fat man. "Boss, let me introduce you to Miss Annabelle Shelton."

When Annabelle stepped into the office, both men had to work to keep their eye balls in their sockets. She was about five and a half feet tall, couldn't weigh more than 110 pounds. She wore a low-cut, fitted tang top that flaunted her curves and a pair of blue jeans that looked as if they were painted on. Her dirty blonde hair fell in loose ringlets around her angelic face. Big, brown doe eyes were framed with a set of thick lashes that went for miles and a little crooked lip glossed smile to top it off.

"Well, well, well, and well. Miss Annabelle Shelton, how do you do?" Boss said in a sickly sweet tone as he walked across his office to take Annabelle's hand and kissed it.

"I'm fine thank-you." she replied in a seductive voice pulling her hand away from Boss's greasy paw. "Now Hogg, what exactly is it that you would like me to do?" Putting her hands on her hips she was all business.

Composing himself, Boss walked to his big desk chair and took a seat. "Well Miss Shelton, only what comes natural."

"A lot of things come natural, you're going to have to narrow it down some." Annabelle smiled as she took a seat in front of the cherry wood desk.

"Well, I was thinkin'," Boss leaned towards her, all scheme now, "If you could somehow get in with one or both of this, er, problem I got runnin' around—"

"The Duke boys?" she finished for him, leaning back in her chair. "Those two good looking guys that drive an orange Charger with a Confederate flag on the roof?"

"Well, er, yeah. But—" Boss stammered, "how did you know about the Dukes?"

"I just did a job in Chickasaw County and saw Sheriff Little chasing them around town. I did some asking around and now I know all about Bo and Luke Duke."

"Well good, good! So we don't have to fill you in much." Boss delighted, lighting another cigar.

"Yeah, but what do you want done with them Hogg?" Annabelle looked at his scheming face wondering what this infamous double-crosser had in store for her.

"Well now Annabelle honey, I need you to help me put those Duke boys behind bars." Boss hit his fist against the desk to convey his point. "They've been causing me enough trouble over the years. It's about time I get this county running wide-open again!"

The sight of a bright orange Charger passing by on the street outside caught Annabelle's eye. She watched them as they pulled up in front of a place called 'Hazzard Garage.' "So you want me to get in with one of them and then set them up for a federal rap I'm presuming." She said offhandedly as she watched the two Duke boys talking with the local mechanic.

"Yes Annabelle dear, you must have read my mind!" Boss swooned, "That is just exactly it!"

Annabelle sat watching the boys across the street, pondering how to carry out the job. "So Hogg, how much do I get out of this?" she asked turning back to the Hazzard Commissioner.

"Well when we talked on the phone I said five grand didn't I?"

"No, actually I'm pretty sure it was closer to ten." she replied, leveling Boss a look that dared him to argue.

"Oh yes, now I remember, of course, how silly of me!" Boss grumbled. "But you won't get it until them Dukes is in jail!"

"Yeah right Hogg." Annabelle laughed. "I've heard some stories of you being kind of a double-crosser." She smiled as she watched the fat man try to come up with a response, when none came she continued. "Half up front, half when the job's done."

"Okay, okay if you want to play that way." Boss grumbled as he got out of his chair and waddled over to his safe. Quickly entering the combination, he pulled out a wad of money, counted off ten thousand dollars, and closed the safe again. "Now, for the spit!" he giggled as he pulled out a giant paper cutter and cut the wad of cash in half. Annabelle took her half of the stack, satisfied with the deal and stood up to leave. "Annabelle dear, wouldn't you like to hear my plan?" Boss asked, insulted that she intended on leaving without his saying she could.

Annabelle turned to look at him. "I work alone. I don't need any of your input." she looked out the window again to see that the Dukes were still at the garage. "I do have a question for you though."

"And what is that?"

"Those Dukes, do they spend a lot of time at that garage across the street?"

"Oh yes, yes, there most everyday! But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Just working on a plan to get them boys in jail for you." With that, Annabelle smiled at the County Commissioner and the Sheriff, and walked out of the office to get down to business.

* * *

The next morning, dressed in a pair of baggy, ripped jeans, an old loose t-shirt and a ball cap, Annabelle went to see Cooter Davenport. She found the mechanic under the hood of a green sedan cleaning out a fuel pump. Cooter looked up when he heard footsteps on the cement in the shop and smiled at the little lady. "Well good morning little lady, what can I do for ya?" He gave her a big toothy grin and wiped his hands on an old shop cloth.

"My name is Anna, and I was wonderin' if ya'll might have a job opening." leaning up against the side of the green car, Annabelle was channeling all her efforts into an alter-ego.

Cooter looked down at the floor and chuckled under his breath. "Sorry ma'am, but I ain't hirein'." He looked at her with a serious look on his face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it cause I'm a woman? Cause I can probably strip your lug-nuts boy." she snapped. Walking around the front of the car Cooter was working on, she grabbed the fuel pump and began to pick up where he left off. Ignoring Cooter's objections about how it wasn't because she was female and how he just didn't have enough work, Annabelle finished cleaning out the pump, slid a new gasket in that was lying on the mat beside the engine and continued to put the pump back together. Cooter gave up on trying to talk to her and instead took to watching her. Annabelle smiled at the improvement and reached down to fasten the fuel pump back where it belonged. Turning back around to face Cooter, she jumped up so she was sitting on the car. "So, change your mind?" she asked, leaning forward towards him.

"Well you are one heck of a mechanic, I'll give you that much, but really, Miss…"

"Anna, Anna Berkley." Annabelle reached her hand out to shake Cooter's.

"Well Miss Anna Berkley, I'd love to have ya around, but really, I don't think I got enough work to keep the both of us busy." Cooter had his hands in his pockets, looking Annabelle over as she perched on the car like a hood ornament.

"I only need work for a couple of weeks." Annabelle pleaded, hopping off the car to stand right in front of Cooter, trying to pull the poor-girl-that-has-to-feed-her-family-look. "You see, I'm on my way to New Orleans and I ran out of money. I spent my last five bucks on a bus ticket that got me this far before they kicked me off." She looked down at the floor where she was toeing at the floor, she sighed before looking back up at Cooter. "But I understand if ya ain't got no work for me. I'll just go hitch-hike my way to Louisiana." With that, she turned to leave the garage, hoping she had convinced the hick mechanic to take her on.

"Anna, wait." Annabelle smiled to herself before slowly turning around. Cooter had a look of defeat on his face. "You know, I could probably take you on for a few weeks. I got some buddies who really like to wreck cop cars." He smiled at her and she ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a grateful hug.

"You have no idea how much this means to me Mr. Davenport!"

"Please, call me Cooter."

"You have no idea how much this means to me Cooter!" She corrected. _Means ten thousand dollars to me. _She thought as they shared a laugh and Cooter began giving a guided tour of the Hazzard Garage.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews! They definitely made my day! So here is Chapter 2! Enjoy! And don't forget to review! :D_

* * *

"You know what I think?" Bo Duke asked his older cousin Luke, who was sitting beside him in the passengers seat of their car.

"Bet you're gonna tell me." Luke replied, running a big, calloused hand through his dark hair. Squinting his eyes against the bright afternoon sun, his head began pounding again reminding him of the night before, most of which he couldn't remember.

"I think you got your bell rung pretty hard last night." Bo looked over at him and giggled at Luke's feeble attempt to kill him with just a look. "That was, after Kim left with that dude and during your single handed attempt at drinking the Boars Nest dry." Smug little smile on that blonde head now. Yeah, so last night sucked. But he really wasn't in the mood to hear his cousin's exaggerated version of it either.

"Let's just get to Cooter's and see what we can do about fixin' this alternator for Uncle Jesse's tractor." Pointing towards the road so his cousin remembered where it was, Luke slid down in his seat and rested his head against the General's roll bar. Last night wasn't that bad, well the first part wasn't that bad. Him and Kim Johnson were having a pretty good time, drinking a few beer and talking. Then her nine and a half foot, 800 pound boyfriend she forgot to mention came in and, as Bo so handily put it, rung Luke's bell. Then the whiskey started pouring and next thing he knew he woke up on his bed, wearing everything he was last night minus the boots. He guessed he really ought to be thankful for his little cousin and whoever helped him get his drunk ass home last night, but he really wasn't in the mood for talking… Or getting up at six to do chores, or standing on his head to get the dang alternator out of the tractor, or having to go to town to fix it when Bo was perfectly capable of doing the task on his own…

When Bo slowed the General down as they entered Hazzard, Luke sat himself upright in his seat, checking out the courthouse and the bank and was pleased to see no strange cars. Boss hadn't bothered them in a whole two days and it would be a shame to have that record broken.

Bo pulled the General up in front of Cooter's and shut it down. Luke shut his eyes and slowly pulled himself through the window to sit on the door. Cooter stepped out of the garage and laughed. "Hey ya'll! Still a little sore eh Lukas?" He should've known Cooter would've helped Bo pack him home last night. "You gotta lay off Daisy's cookin' man, you're heavy!" Cooter walked up to where Luke was sitting on the door frame and slapped his back.

"I would but it's too dang good." Luke laughed and pulled himself the rest of the way out of the car.

"We brought that alternator in. Wanna have a look at it?" Bo asked, motioning toward the trunk.

"Yeah we'll get to that, but I got somebody I want ya'll to meet." Bo and Luke exchanged glances over the General's roof and shrugged. Following the mechanic into the garage they saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the black sedan in the middle of the shop. Cooter knocked on the hood of the car, "How them brakes comin'?"

"Just fine Cooter," came the female voice in reply. "Finally got them rusty bolts outta there an' now I just need them new pads." Cooter raised his eyebrows at the boys who were kind of dumbfounded.

"Well why don't ya take a break from that Anna," Cooter suggested, "'Sides, remember them friends of mine I was tellin' ya about that like to wreck cop cars? Well they's here. Come on out and I'll introduce ya'll."

Bo and Luke stepped back to allow the girl room to slide out from under the car. She hopped up off the floor and dusted off her jeans. Straightening up she smiled a cute little crooked smile and extended a hand out to Luke and then Bo. "Mornin'." She drawled, slight twang to her voice, from out west somewheres. "You must be the Duke boys." Luke extended his hand to hers and shook her hand, surprised at the strong grip of the little hand.

"That would be us," he replied, "I'm Luke and this here's my cousin Bo." He watched as his cousin also extended his hand. He knew Bo's stance on the issue, it was clearly written all over his face. Bo didn't like her. Bo tended to like women who cooked for him and wore tight little outfits. Luke was a little less picky, and now that he looked, this Anna girl wasn't too bad actually. She wasn't overly tall, at least a half a foot shorter than he was. Her oversized attire hid her figure, but he guessed she couldn't weigh much. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail underneath a greasy ball cap. Big brown eyes sparkled underneath the light dusting of dirt on her face from working under the car. The way she carried her self exuded confidence and pride.

"Well pleased to meet ya'll." she smiled at them, "I'm Anna, Anna Berkley. Cooter here was so kind enough to give me a job here for the next few weeks."

"So you're just passin' through then right?" Bo asked, hoping for a confirmation.

"Yeah, on my way to Louisiana." she explained, "Why, ya sick of my already." she asked sarcastically.

"No, I just don't think this is necessarily the kind a thing that a woman ought to be doin' is all." he replied smugly. Seeing the flash of fire in Anna's eyes, Luke chuckled under his breath and went to stand by Cooter to enjoy the showdown.

"Well now plowboy," Anna said slowly, looking straight into Bo's eyes. "Just cause I know my way around an engine ain't reason to go wishin' I just hurry up an' leave. You do your thing and I'll do mine." With that Anna turned away from Bo and walked over to the shelf that the new brake pads were sitting on and came back to the car and got back to work.

"Sure told you." Luke smiled as his younger cousin walked towards where he and Cooter stood, barely containing laughter.

"Yeah whatever," Bo replied.

"You know Bo, Anna is one heck of a mechanic." Cooter informed, looking over towards the car that she was now under. "If I had more business, I'd probably hire her on full time."

"I still don't think its right." Bo pouted.

"Just cause she's a better grease monkey than you." Luke goaded, he'd been putting up with Bo's digs at him all morning, and he figured it was his little cousin's turn to be on the receiving end. "Heck, you get one speck of dirt on ya and you're runnin' headlong for the shower." Luke looked at his cousin, who was turning a rather bright shade of angry red, and smiled.

"Well now, before we go startin' a fight or somethin', hows about we go get that alternator and have us a look. Shall we?" Cooter asked, seeing the anger on Bo's face and the dare on Luke's.

A little while later, the three men were working together on tearing apart the seized-up alternator. Luke felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Anna standing right behind him smiling. "Hey," he said returned the smile.

"How's it goin'?" she asked, motioning to the now apart alternator.

Luke glanced back at the bench and shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty good. Got it apart and turns out we just need a new bearing."

"Well that's easy to fix." she commented.

"Yeah, Jesse figured it would be worse." he turned back to her and smiled again. "Once we get it fixed it'll be about quittin' time. Wanna come out to the Boar's Nest with us an' Cooter for a few beers?" He wiped his hands on a rag and looked down at her, searching her bright brown eyes as she considered his offer.

"Sure, why not." She replied with that crooked little smile that Luke found himself liking. A lot.

"It's a date then." Luke looked at her one last time before turning around to help Bo and Cooter put the alternator back together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, Chapter 3! Woo-hoo! Once again, thanks for all the reviews! I love reading all your comments, so keep it up! **Feed the Muse! **lol_

_Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own the Dukes of Hazzard. Anna/Annabelle is indeed my own original character.  
_

* * *

Sitting around the table at the Boars Nest, Luke couldn't help but keep stealing glances at the girl mechanic sitting beside him. She and Daisy were getting to know each other, Cooter was talking with Enos about some improvements he wanted done to his patrol car, and Bo had left them, distracted by one Emily Puckett in a short skirt. When Daisy left to refill beers, Luke and Anna were left alone at the table with nothing but a couple of half-empty beer glasses and a bowl of popcorn.

"So Anna," Luke started, "I was wonderin', how did you end up in Hazzard?"

She chuckled under her breath and looked up at him and smiled. "It's a long story."

"Well, we got all night." he smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

"Alright then, just remember, you asked." Anna pointed a finger at him and took a sip of her beer. "I guess it all started back in Texas."

Luke grabbed a handful of popcorn and shook it around in his big hand. "Texas? What's in Texas?" He asked and then popped his handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"I moved to Texas when I was 13 to live with my aunt and uncle." She explained. "They owned a big cattle ranch down there. They had over 3000 head of cattle. My parents thought it would be a good idea to send me down there for the summer. Figured that living on the ranch would straighten me out some."

"Straighten you out some?" Luke looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I was kind of a hell raiser. Being cooped up in downtown Dallas just wasn't really my style I guess you can say."

"I don't blame ya none." he commented with a smile.

Anna smiled back, adjusting the cap on her head. "Yeah, so I went to live with my aunt and uncle down in the middle of cattle country and I fell in love with it. When fall rolled around I never went home. My Uncle Norm taught me how to rope and ride a horse. He took me with him out riding circles in the pastures, treating sick cattle, branding calves, it was the ultimate." She looked lost in the memories, her brown eyes dull, focused on some far off ranch in Texas. "Then Aunt Lilly got me hooked on barrel racing and rodeo. We had to have put a trillion miles on that old Ford and stock trailer traveling around to rodeos all over the west." She let out a deep breath and looked at Luke, as if she wasn't sure how to continue. "I wish it never had to end, but I guess that's what happens to all good things."

"What happened?" Luke asked. He didn't like that sad look that was suddenly on her face.

"When I was 19, Aunt Lil and Uncle Norm died in a plane crash in the Rocky Mountains. They were on their way back from the Denver Stock Show buying bulls." Luke saw her struggling to keep it all together. He reached out one of his big hands to envelop one of her small ones. She smiled up at him and continued. "When they passed, and the will was read, turns out that they had left the land and money to me and all the cattle, except for my own little heard, and all the other assets to the cow boss, Jamie Southwell. Jamie and I made a deal that we would run the ranch collectively as a partnership. But when it came time to sell the calves, Jamie went and marketed them behind my back and pocketed the money. So I broke off the partnership and sorted off my cattle and Jamie loaded up and left. Now Aunt Lil and Uncle Norm weren't broke, but they sure didn't have enough money to keep the place going without that calf money. So I was forced to sell out." She looked back up from the old, scuffed table to Luke's face. "That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I tried to take out loans, but no bank would back a 19 year old with nothing but some desert cattle land for collateral."

"So what did you do?" Luke asked quietly, still holding her hand in his.

She let out another deep breath and looked across the bar at the back wall. "I left Texas in that old Ford and a stock trailer with my barrel horse Bandit. I'd enter rodeos and jackpots on the weekends, trying to win some food and gas money. I wound up selling a share in Bandit to an old rodeo friend in New Mexico. She kept him and ran him in rodeos around there, giving me a chunk of all the prize money she won on him. I headed north to Colorado, I knew a guy up there who used to ride bulls. I worked my way up there, and then worked my way east to Tennessee. That's pretty much how I wound up here in Hazzard. I'm workin my way south to Louisiana to see a cousin."

"So what about after that?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, taking another sip of beer, "Probably think of some long-lost friend or relative that lives half way across the country and make my way there to see them. That's what I've been doing for the past three years, seems to have worked for me."

Luke sat there quiet for a few minutes, absorbing all that he had just been told. "Well where did you learn all you do about mechanics? I mean, roping a steer and twisting a wrench are two pretty different things."

"One of the guys that worked for my uncle, Larry Goodvin, he was always tinkering around with the tractor and his pick-up. I asked him to teach me, and he did." She chuckled under her breath at another memory. "We rebuilt this '42 Chevy truck one time. We got the body off of one of his brothers out on the gulf coast, it was all rusted out and really rugged. But we got her all patched up and we dropped in an engine out of an old stock car we found in Austin. Man did that thing bark." She shook her head at the memory. "Anything else you wanna know?"

Luke just shook his head, "No, wow," he stammered, "You have had a pretty rough go." she shrugged her shoulders, taking her hand back from him and looked back at him, brown eyes beginning to sparkle in the present again.

"Nothin' I can't handle." she winked, taking another swig of brew. "So what about you plowboy," she changed the subject, "What's your story?"

It was Luke's turn now to spin his beer mug in his hands. "Well, my parents ran moonshine with my Uncle Jesse. When I was 4, them, Bo and Daisy's parents all died in a car crash."

"Oh man." Anna muttered, shaking her head slightly. "Sounds like I ain't the only one that had a rough go of it."

Luke smirked at her and shook his head. "I didn't have too rough a go. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Lavinia took us under their wings. Raised us like their own kids." He rested an elbow on the table and rubbed his jaw. "Then nothing real exciting happened 'til I turned 18 and I got drafted to the Marines. Had to leave Hazzard and spend two years on a tour of duty in Vietnam. That wasn't very fun."

"Being in Vietnam or leaving Hazzard?" Anna asked, leaning her head on her fist, looking at him, her hat sitting crookedly on her head.

"Both. It killed me to leave Hazzard and 'Nam felt like hell." He reached out and straightened Anna's hat on her head. She closed her eyes and giggled.

"Thanks." Crooked little smile finding its way on her lips as she shifted to sit upright in her chair again. "So, you obviously didn't get hurt too bad over there, anything happen when you got back home?"

"Well, Bo had just graduated from high school and the two of us started runnin' Uncle Jesse's moonshine full-time. Some of the best days of my life spent back in them hills runnin' from Revenuers. But that didn't last too long, we got caught on a run and almost went to jail."

"How'd ya get caught?"

"Bo and me was on a run to Choctaw when this revenuer came right out of nowhere. He was hot on our tail and Bo was turnin' him every which way but loose. Then the dang fool started shootin' at us. He managed to shoot out one of our tires and we came skidding to a stop. We took off runnin' hoping that he wouldn't be able to keep up with us, which he didn't, but he took the shine out of the car and seeing who we were, he just met us at home with a couple sets of handcuffs. I gotta say, not one of my brightest moments." Luke shook his head at the memory.

"So why didn't you go to jail? He had the evidence to put you away, why didn't he?"

Luke smirked at that one, "Well Uncle Jesse has a way with words, and managed to talk the State into giving us probation on the condition that we never make moonshine ever again."

"Huh." Anna nodded her head approvingly, "That's good."

"You bet, a whole lot better than 10 years in federal prison." he took another sip of his beer and looked at her. "Anything else you wanna know?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, one more thing." She said smiling, "Where did you and your cousin get that hot car?"

Luke smiled, "Oh, me and Bo built the General after we got caught runnin' shine. Since the government took away our main source of income, we took up racing."

"Well that makes sense." she nodded smiling. She looked at his intertwined fingers on the table in front of him. "Well now that we know each other a little better Mr. Duke," she said reaching out to grab one of his big hands with one of her smaller ones, "How about you ask me to dance?"

"She dances too!" Luke exclaimed, getting out of his chair and pulling her along, "Wanna dance?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Absolutely!" she smiled back and walked to the dance floor with him.

Half way through an Oak Ridge Boys song, Boss Hogg and Rosco P. Coltrane came bumbling out of Boss's office. Luke rolled his eyes at the duo and pushed them out of his mind and focused again on the little girl in his arms, laughing and singing along to the song on the jukebox. He was just getting back into the rhythm of the fast-paced Texas two-step Anna set when they almost danced right into a smug looking Boss and Rosco. Luke let out a big huff of air and looked at Anna apologetically.

"Hey Boss, Rosco. Didn't know y'all danced."

"Well of course we don't dance! Boss here can't dance worth a bucket of spit!" Rosco exclaimed, followed by Boss waiving him off.

"Rosco, if you were in a dancing competition with yourself, you'd come in second." Boss spit at his sheriff.

Luke shook his head and sighed. "What do you want Boss?"

"Oh nothing Luke, no, me and Rosco here just noticed this pretty little thing here on your arm that we've never seen in these parts before." Luke felt his jaw tighten and his teeth clench, pulling Anna closer to him. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Anna Berkley. And you are?" Anna asked, raising her eyebrows

"Well I'm J.D. Hogg, and this here is Sheriff Rosco Coltrane." Boss answered in a sickly sweet voice that made Luke sick to his stomach. "Now I hope you enjoy your stay in Hazzard County." Smiling and looking just a little too glee, Boss and Rosco retreated back to Boss's office.

"What was that about?" Anna asked when the office door closed.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it can't be good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Boss Hogg's crookeder than a prairie dog's hind leg and us Duke's have a habit of fouling up his plans. So ever since Bo and me got probation, he's been trying to set us up with a federal rap and send us to jail." Looking back at the office door, Luke frowned. "He hasn't tried to frame us for a whole three days and I'm starting to get kind of suspicious of the whole shooting match."

Anna nodded slowly, looking around. "Nice guy."

"I can think of a few other more appropriate adjectives." Luke sneered.

Anna spun around in Luke's arms to face him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned in close. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Luke laughed and picked up right where they had left off on the right step of a two-step.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long absence there... I promise to try not to let it happen again. :)_

_So Chapter 4! Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, but one can dream...  
_

* * *

Morning dawned on Hazzard square. As the birds sang and people made their merry way to their jobs, Annabelle Shelton fumed on the front steps of the courthouse. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she pushed open the door and made her way to Boss Hogg's office. Without bothering to knock Annabelle barged into the fat man's office where he sat eating a stack of pancakes.

Boss jumped at the intrusion and immediately threw a protective arm around his breakfast. "I say, doesn't anyone have the common courtesy to knock anymore?" he complained relaxing back into his desk chair. "What can I do for you this morning Miss Annabelle dear?"

"I want you to keep your fat little nose out of my business." she struggled to keep her voice below a shout as she made her way across the office. "You almost blew it all for me last night at the Boars Nest." She stated as she leaned both hands on Boss's desk, her blond hair falling freely to frame her face. Her brown eyes sparked like fire, threatening to burn him up right then and there.

"Well now honey, how do you mean?" Boss asked sweetly trying to calm the raging female down a bit.

"I mean that little stunt you pulled last night on the dance floor. I told y'all, I work alone. I told you to carry on like you normally would."

"I ain't doing anything out of the usual." Boss defended, sitting back in his chair lighting a cigar.

"Not according to Luke Duke." Annabelle shot back, snatching the lighter out of Boss's sweaty paw. "He's getting mighty suspicious of you and your sheriff. He's got it figured that y'all are gonna come down hard on him and his cousin here in the near future. Now I don't need him getting the idea that you hired me."

"So what do you suggest I do about it?" Boss bursted out.

"Easy, do like I told you and carry on with business as usual. Luke said it's been awhile since they've been set up for a bank robbing, so do something easy like that. I don't care what you do, just do something." Annabelle turned to leave Boss's office and get back to Cooter's.

"Annabelle honey," she let out an impatient huff and spun on her heel to look at the fat man who was now standing. "How long do you think you will need to get them Dukes in jail for me?"

"Depends, Bo doesn't really like me but I think I got Luke pretty much believing everything. I'm going to have to gain the trust of all the Dukes before I can go through with my plan. I told 'em I'd be around for a few weeks, so have something planned to keep them busy for at least two, maybe three weeks." she hurriedly explained.

Boss nodded his head and squinted his eyes. "Gonna take that long huh?"

"Yep." She nodded her head once and closed her eyes as she quickly pulled her hair back as she explained. "That's why I have a hundred percent success rate and yours is next to none. I take my time and do things right and creatively." She finished wrapping the elastic around her hair and looked Boss in the eye. "Whereas you do things quickly and repetitively. The Duke's know all your moves and that's why you can never nail them."

"How would you know that?" Boss stammered.

Annabelle shrugged, "Luke told me all about it last night on their back porch." She turned and headed out the door. Turning to look over her shoulder at Boss she reminded him, "Just keep them boy's suspicion off of me, and I guarantee you'll have 'em in your jail." With that, she slammed the door and headed back across the street to Cooter's garage.

***** Meanwhile *****

Luke pulled the General Lee up in front of the barn and pulled himself out the driver's side window. Walking into the barn, he was happy to see that Bo had most of the morning chores done already. Grabbing the egg bucket he pointed himself in the direction of the chicken coop only to run right into Bo. Judging by the furrow those blond eyebrows were plowing in his cousin's forehead, Bo wasn't too happy. "What's up?" Luke asked, innocent enough question, or so he thought.

"What's up?" Bo mocked, "Well lets see," he started counting off on his fingers, "You get drunk, and me and Cooter gotta haul your ass home. Then as soon as you sober-up some you're going crazy over some hot-shot girl mechanic and take her side rather than mine. Last night at the Boars Nest you were so absorbed in her you totally missed a big fight out in the parking lot, which I was apart of!"

"Well are ya hurt?" Luke asked. This was the first he'd heard of the fight and was now looking for bruises, none of which he could find.

"No, I dropped that city slicker like a dirty shirt." Bo snapped before continuing "Then you invite the girl out here for the night, and for every night that she's gonna be here—"

"Bo, she has nowhere to stay. Wasn't gonna let her sleep on the floor of the garage." Luke calmly argued.

"Whatever," Bo shook him off. "Then you skip chores and take her and the General and disappear for an hour!" Bo put his hands on his hips and let out a huff of breath.

Luke shook his head as he stepped around his cousin. They walked in silence for the few seconds it took it get to the chicken coop and open the door. Then another five minutes as Bo watched Luke gather the eggs. Luke would've made him help, but he decided against it since he missed doing all the other chores.

"I don't like her." Bo said as Luke clambered out of the small coop and set the egg bucket on the ground.

"Never woulda guessed." Luke said sarcastically, tracking down the chicken feed.

"The feed's over by that barrel." Bo pointed from his position leaning against the small structure.

"What have ya got against Anna?" Luke asked as he spotted the chicken feed.

"I don't like her." Bo repeated as if that held all the explanation he needed.

"Yeah, Bo, I realize that." Luke said exasperated as he got enough feed to do the chickens the day and straightened up. "But why don't you like her?"

Bo shrugged his shoulders. "I just think she's bad news."

It was Luke's turn to frown now. "Bad news?"

"Yes bad news." Bo said pushing himself off the wall to stand at his full height, as if his height made him somehow superior.

Luke sighed, "How can she possibly be bad news?"

"I wouldn't date her." Bo shot back like that was all the justification he needed.

"Like you got such a great taste in women." Luke rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the chickens.

"I think that a man would be pretty foolish to be getting all wrapped up in some girl he knew was going to leave right away." Luke bristled at that one.

"Talkin' from experience huh?" he asked as he calmly scattered chicken feed on the ground.

Bo rolled his eyes. "I mean not only is Anna going to be leaving, but she's broke too. So she'll probably snooker ya too."

"Just like Diane did to you?" Luke leveled a look at his cousin. That was dirty, but it needed to be said so his cousin could realize how much of an ass he was being right now.

"That was different Luke." Bo defended, standing up straighter and taller.

"Not much. She sweeps into town, broke looking for some knight to come to her rescue. Turns out she was just a manipulative little plotter who did whatever it took to get what she wanted." Luke summarized.

"Well you called me a dang fool for fallin' for her, so what makes you different fallin' for this Anna girl?" Bo hollered, losing his temper.

Luke shrugged, "Can't say. But I do know that I've been putting up with the consequences of your stupid decisions for the last twenty-some years and you owe me." With that, Luke picked up his pail of eggs and headed for the house, followed by a dumbfounded Bo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! I know, it's been awhile... Like AWHILE! lol... But we're back! YAY! _

_Don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dukes... :'( _

* * *

The police sirens pierced the late afternoon air. Anna pulled herself out from underneath the pick-up she was changing oil in just in time to see the Sheriff's patrol car come screeching to a halt in front of the garage. Luke leaned down from where he was tinkering with the oil filter and helped her to her feet. His face was cold and stoic as Rosco casually walked into the building.

"Shame, shame, everybody knows your name!" scolded Rosco as he wagged his finger in Luke's direction.

"What do you want Rosco?" Luke asked as he let out a defeated sigh.

"What now? Khee khee! Don't you try to pull a fast one on me Luke Duke!"

Luke dropped his head forward and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I ain't trying to pull a fast one Rosco," Luke replied as he lifted his head back up, "I'm just trying to understand what you want."

"What I want! I want you to come with me to the jailhouse, that's what!" Rosco blabbered from the door.

"Why Sheriff? What did Luke do? He's been here with us all day!" Anna cut in.

"Well, now, umm," Anna closed her eyes and prayed that Rosco wouldn't blow her cover. "Lady, Luke robbed Boss Hogg's bank. Are you sayin' that you were an accomplice? Khee!"

"Rosco, give your head a shake! We ain't even been anywhere near—" Luke argued as Rosco pulled out his handcuffs.

"Save it Luke, now get 'em up." The giggling sheriff exclaimed as he pulled his gun on the pair.

Luke looked at Anna, annoyance and anger in his eyes. With a shrug of his shoulders he stepped forward away from her and towards the sheriff. "Hey Anna," Luke looked over his back, "Wanna call Bo and Uncle Jesse and Daisy and tell them Rosco here's going on a power trip?" Anna nodded.

"Well now there's no use in that lady!" Rosco snapped. Luke frowned at the sheriff.

"Why not?" Anna demanded.

"Cause Enos' got Bo locked up and Jesse and Daisy are already over to the jailhouse." Rosco grinned at his ingenuity.

"What!" Luke exclaimed. Then he was gone, running across the street to the courthouse, Anna hot on his heels. Rosco stood dumbfounded for a second before shuffling after them.

Cooter stumbled out from the store room with a case of oil to find his garage suddenly void of people and up one sheriff's car.

* * *

Luke busted through the swinging doors into the booking room. Bo looked at him from where he stood in front of the booking desk, still cuffed. Must've just got into town. Luke walked over to the booking desk to confront the scared looking deputy.

"What's with this Enos?" Luke asked leaning on the desk, staring into the deputies soul.

Anna stepped up beside Daisy, "What's going on here, Daisy?" she whispered.

"Rosco and Boss are framing Bo and Luke for robbing the bank." Daisy answered quickly, watching the confrontation between her cousin and Enos.

"Now, now, now, Luke." That was Rosco who finally made his way to the booking room. Anna wondered how he was able to catch crooks if he ran that slow. "You know what y'all done so you just hush."

"Rosco." Luke turned slowly and leveled the sheriff a glare that would kill if it could.

"I'm tellin' y'all, I don't know how that money got in the General!" Bo put in before his cousin could kill the sheriff.

"Money?" Luke, thrown off base, turned to look at his younger cousin in confusion. "What money?"

"I don't know! Rosco and Enos pulled me over and Rosco found a whole bunch of cash in the glove box!" Bo explained quickly.

"When was this?" Luke asked, doing math in his head.

"Shortly after I met y'all at the Boars Nest for lunch."

"You didn't leave the General after that?" Luke quizzed.

"Nope."

Luke looked back to the sheriff, then the deputy, squinting and biting the inside of his cheek. Trying to figure the scam and where this was going.

"Alright you Duke boys," Rosco intervened, "Enos go open that cell." Enos nodded and rushed downstairs. "Y'all know the way." Rosco nodded pointedly.

"Are ya gonna undo my handcuffs?" Bo complained, shrugging his shoulders to convey his point.

"No, no, no, I remember last time I did that. Now git!" The sheriff gave the boys a bit of a shove for motivation. Luke rolled his eyes and began walking towards the cell block, Bo and Rosco shuffling behind.

After they had disappeared down the stairs, Daisy turned to her Uncle Jesse and rested her head on his shoulder. "What are we gonna do Uncle Jesse?"

"We're gonna have to figure out what J.D. and Rosco are up to and try to clear the boys from there." he replied.

Annabelle let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. The booking room had the distinct smell of dog. Dog and leather. Both smells she didn't think really belonged in a police booking room. She took a small step backwards to get more comfortable on her feet and feint concern for the boys who had just been framed. Framed. She looked out the window to the street, where a car was driving by. That was it. "Hey, do y'all know where Bo and Enos left the General Lee?"

"Yeah, up on Old Mill Road. Why Anna?" Jesse responded.

"I got an idea." Anna responded as she turned to go out the door. She'd get Bo to trust her just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone!_

_Sorry about the massive wait. (Like 2 years.. My bad!) I was going through files on my computer and found some un-posted chapters! *Hooray*_

_Once again, I apologize for the massive wait and cliffhanger. :( _

_I don`t own the Dukes, (unfourtunatley)  
_

* * *

Jumping into the General Lee, Annabelle saw all the money that Bo was talking about. Rosco must've stuffed a couple thousand dollars into the General's glove box. Why Enos didn't take the money with him when he arrested Bo was beyond her. No wonder Boss Hogg had hired her to take care of the Duke Boys.

"Now Anna, this here car can be a little bit tricky," Cooter interrupted her assessment of the Hazzard County deputy's sloppy work, pointing to different gauges and knobs.

"Don't worry Cooter," Annabelle interrupted, "I've built and driven my fair share of cars like this in my time." With that, she started the General and took off down Old Mill Road, leaving Cooter in her dust. While she may be here on false pretences, what she had told Luke that first night at the Boars Nest about living with her aunt and uncle was true. The whole deal with Jamie Southwell was how she had gotten into this business. Revenge is a terrible master, but it did give her the skills she lives by now.

Pushing the gas all the way to the floor, Annabelle was surprised at exactly how much power this car really had. It had been so long since she had been behind the wheel of a car like this. Not since she left Texas. Watching the country fly past her, Annabelle let herself go back to her teenage years, riding pastures with her Uncle Norm, barrel racing on her black horse Bandit, and moments like this, flying way too fast down some back road in a homemade race car. She briefly thought how her life would have been different if Norm and Lil never passed. She could have been a rodeo star, running a big time ranch in Texas.

Shaking her head, Annabelle refocused on the task at hand. She had half of a stack of 100 hundred dollar bills stashed away in the hidden zipper of the bag stowed in Daisy's closet back at the Duke farm telling her she had a job to do. She had Luke wrapped around her finger, but Bo was being belligerent. Praying her plan would work, Annabelle pulled the General up to the curb outside of the courthouse. Looking around her to see if anyone was watching, she quickly ran over to the barred window at the bottom corner of the jailhouse.

"Hey boys." She greeted the two stubborn looking Duke boys with a smile.

"Anna!" Luke jumped from where he was leaning against his bars to the window. "What are you doing here?" Bo stayed where he was sitting in the corner of the cell.

"I'm here to bust you two outta jail." Anna replied with a coy smile.

"Luke and me's busted outta this place more times than not." Bo levelled her a look from across the cell. "I think we can handle ourselves."

Anna felt her eyebrows furrow together as she looked from Bo to Luke's nodding head. "He's right Anna, Rosco and Enos ain't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed." Luke reached through the bars to grab Anna's hand, "Don't risk getting yourself in the cell next to us here. We'll figure our way out of here."

Anna looked one more time from Luke to Bo's surly face and back. "Well if that's how y'all feel, I'll leave y'all here then." Taking her hand back from Luke she stood up from where she was crouching. "The General's out here on the curb for when y'all escape. I'll be at Cooter's waiting for sirens." With that she turned on her heel and headed back to Cooters.

Two and a half hours later, Anna and Cooter were closing up the garage for the night. The General Lee still sat right where Anna left him on the side of the street. "I'd go and try to bust 'em boys outta there right now but them damn boys get so stubborn once they got an idea through their heads." Cooter complained as he turned around from locking the front door of the garage. "You need a ride out to the farm Anna?" Cooter asked, a slight hint of defeat in his voice.

"Thanks Cooter, but I may as well take the General back before Rosco impounds it or something. I'll go ask the boys." Anna replied. Her and Cooter said their goodbyes and once Cooter's wrecker was out of sight, Anna walked over to the courthouse.

Striding with purpose into the booking room, Annabelle saw Rosco playing with a smelly basset hound like an idiot and Boss chowing down on a pile of food in his office. Striding right past Rosco into Boss' office, Annabelle crossed her arms and gave Boss the stare down. Blubbering around the piece of chicken in his mouth Boss managed, "Now Annabelle, I'm just doin' what you told me to do. You can't go and get mad at me now!" Uncrossing her arms and sighing loudly, Annabelle took a seat in one of the chairs facing Boss' desk.

"I know what you're doing Boss and I appreciate it. I'm just here to inform you that I am about to bust those two boys out of jail." The look on Boss' face reminded her of when she collected the money that was rightfully hers from Jamie Southwell.

"B-but - but-" Boss stammered as Annabelle stood quickly and strode with purpose out of his office, across the booking room to where Rosco was still fiddling with his dog.

"Come here Boss," Annabelle motioned to him with her hand as she reached for the handcuffs on Rosco's utility belt. Rosco began to put up a fuss until Annabelle silenced him with a finger over his mouth. "Don't talk sheriff, or you'll tip off them boys downstairs." A quizzical look crossed his face, matching the expression on the fat commissioner's face. Grabbing one of each man's wrists, Annabelle slapped a cuff first on Rosco then threaded the other cuff through the banister separating the sheriff's desk from the rest of the booking room and slapped the other cuff around Boss' wrist. "Now get this straight boys." Annabelle began looking them both straight in the eye, "I am still on your side, but we can't let them boys downstairs know that. Understand?" When both men nodded their agreement, Annabelle turned and disappeared down the stairs to the jail cells.

"Anna! What the hell are you doing here?" Luke hissed at her through the bars when she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Bo perked up from where he was now laying on the small dingy cot.

"You two were taking too long." Anna replied as she grabbed the cell keys hanging on the wall and began sorting through the keys on the metal loop.

"The middle one." Luke said helpfully. Picking out the middle key, Anna stuck it in the cell door and gave it a twist. Once the door was open, both boys were on full-out escape mode.

"They upstairs?" Bo asked peeking up the stairs.

"Yup." Anna answered.

"They just let you down here?" Luke asked unbelievingly.

"Not exactly." Anna replied shyly. Luke studied her expression but not for long. Bo was half way up the stairs by the time Luke and Anna took the first step.

"Hey Anna, you do this?" Bo asked amused when he reached the top step. When Anna and Luke joined him they found Boss and Rosco battling to see who was going to pull who through the banister.

"Yeah Bo, I guess I did." Anna replied with a smile. Bo laughed and took off running again. Luke gave her a quizzical look before running after his cousin. "Here, you guys may want this." Anna said as she pulled the key to the handcuffs out of her pocket and dropped it on the floor by the door as she ran after the boys out of the courthouse and into the General.


End file.
